Dare Me
by Bacon n' Eggs
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] AU, "Do you dare me to?" In the end, everything always comes down to a dare; a risk. Do we become the brave or the fools in taking it, or the coward or the genius in declining? Only those who play the game know. ItaDei, side SasuNaru; Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Exchange Students

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto because if I did, SasuNaru and ItaDei would occur and Itachi and Deidara would still be alive and Sasuke wouldn't be a complete asshole... yeah. XD_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Yes, yes, I know I still have some of the other stories still going on and such, but I'm having a total writer's block on them. I mean, it's not even funny. Seriously. I haven't forgotten about them, but I just can't figure out how to make such big gaps get filled in, you know? I'll get to them eventually. Man, I thought summer vacation was supposed to help me clear my mind. :/ Guess I thought wrong. -_- But I hope you like Naruto and these two together. I love these guys. XD And sorry for OOC-ness. It's my first time using these characters so I'm still kinda learning. Sorry. Dx_

_Btw, everyone is from ages 17-18 in here unless stated otherwise. Cuz obviously Fugaku isn't 18 while Itachi's 17. No, that doesn't work. And I made Sasuke and Naruto four years younger than Itachi, so yeah. XDD_

_~ Kacey  
_

* * *

**Dare Me**_  
Chapter 1: Exchange Student__s_  
((Started: August 1st/Finished: August 2nd))

Itachi sat at his desk completely bored out of his wits. His chin rested on his right hand and his fingers tapped the desktop inaudibly. Right now it was 5th period and the worst period of the day because it was Science. Itachi never really cared for any type of science and therefore it dragged on for him. Of course he had a perfect grade in the class, but that didn't mean he had to like it. To keep himself from falling asleep, he had been passing notes with Sasori who sat next to him. As if on cue, Sasori passed a new note back over to him.

"_Now, there's something I want to tell you, and yes it's important."_ Itachi raised an eyebrow at the note before scribbling his answer on the piece of paper.

"_Alright, go on then." _Itachi slid the paper over to Sasori's desk and waited for the reply. Sasori's reply really made him curious.

"_I'm telling you beforehand because I don't need you strangling the... 'subject.'"_ And what was _that _supposed to mean?

"_Sasori, just tell me, alright? No need to dance around the topic you're going to tell me eventually,"_ was his reply. He glanced over at Sasori to see him bite his lip before writing his reply on the note and handing it back to Itachi.

"_Well, you see, a friend of mine and his brother from Iwagakure are coming for a... 'permanent' visit and will be staying with me. He'll be here tonight and I kinda wanted everyone to meet him so he doesn't feel awkward when Monday rolls around, so I thought we'd have a get together on Saturday. And I'm telling you this before everyone else because I don't want you to kill him, so please don't." _

Sasori thought Itachi would kill his friend right on the spot? Hmph, the kid must have been something then. Itachi passed the note back with his answer.

"_Honestly, Sasori? You think I'd kill the kid right on the spot without even knowing him? What kind of guy do you think I am? He can't be that bad."_ The next and last reply from Sasori before the bell rang simply made Itachi stay in his seat.

"_You have _no _idea."_ Itachi watched as Sasori stood and picked his books up.

"You'll get more details next period during lunch. Ja ne." He was _definitely_ getting answers next period.

* * *

After putting his books away in his locker, Itachi made his way to the cafeteria. He immediately spotted his group of friends and sat in his usual seat by Kisame.

"Sasori isn't here yet?" he found himself asking. Kisame shook his head as he took out his lunch.

"No," The shark-like man replied, shaking his head in the process. He was quite the misfit; at least six feet tall, had a rich tan, he was a blunette, and had a shark-like appearance to him. "It's strange seeing as he's the one who is always nagging us about promptness." Itachi sighed, leaning his head on his palm again. Now Itachi was angry with himself. He wanted to know more about these new students... but he didn't know why. This caused him to sigh irritatedly which also caused Kisame to raise an eyebrow at his friend.

"Well, I have no idea as to _why _he is late, but it seems that there are two new exchange students from Iwagakure making a 'permanent visit,' as Sasori had stated, to Konoha and will be coming to our school. I know no other information on the situation. I do, however, believe that they'll be here by the end of the school day so Sasori and Grandma Chiyo can help them get situated before Monday roles around. It seems like that's Sasori's plans. Either way, Sasori promised details... which I'd prefer now," he slightly seethed. Kisame raised another eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you impatient? Why is that?" Itachi shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just interested is all," was his reply. Kisame smirked.

"Oh, really now? What exactly did Sasori tell you?" Kisame questioned.

"Nothing descriptive. Just told me not to kill him, which seems odd on account that I haven't even met him yet."

"Maybe it's because of his personality?" Kisame suggested.

"I still haven't met him yet. I wouldn't really just kill him right on the spot," Itachi countered. Kisame sighed.

"Well, whatever it is, Sasori just doesn't want him dead... by your hands, so just take it into caution. Is that why you're so interested in him?" This, unfortunately, seemed to have caught Hidan's ears. Would it kill him to get his mind out of the gutter?

"What? Itachi's got himself a manwhore? Oh my fucking Jashin! I didn't know this skinny ass fucker could get himself one. That poor fucking bastard." Even though he knew Hidan's words weren't even close as to why he was interested in the new student, he couldn't help but let his face turn just a little bit red. Hidan had a _very _big mouth and seemed to worship a god called Jashin. Yeah, no one really knows.

"Language, Hidan," Kakuzu intervened. Kakuzu was... strange. He had his entire face bandaged up all the time. Probably some type of... no, no one wanted to think about it. "If I had a-"

"Shut up, you stingy bastard," Hidan muttered. Itachi sighed yet again as Sasori, Tobi, and Zetsu came back towards the table.

"Sorry for being late. I found these two in the science labs. Tobi was covered in this green, glowing... I have no idea. He seems clean now... I think. Either way, it was disgusting and smelled," Sasori said with clear disgust on his face.

"Tobi was good boy and let Zetsu use him as an experiment!" Tobi was a very energetic kid that always wore this orange mask that looked like a lollipop. No one really knew why since he had a normal face. To be honest... it was kinda creepy. The teachers just stopped asking questions after the first week.

"Yes, Tobi was a very good boy. **I should eat you- **No, no! Mustn't eat Tobi!" And as for Zetsu, he was a pale boy with green hair. He also had a split personality which is apparently cannibalistic. Everyone fears that side, but they all got used to it after a while... until Zetsu started sprinkling salt on Hidan's arm. That didn't go very well.

"Oh dear lord," Sasori muttered as he shoved the two towards the table. "Alright, now I have to tell you guys somethi- Itachi, why is your face red?"

"Oh, uh... it's just the heat," he replied. Kisame snickered as Sasori raised an eyebrow, not buying it but letting it slide.

"As I was saying, I have something to tell you all."

"Tobi wants to know, Tobi wants to know!"

"Well, a friend of mine and his brother are having some problems at home and are staying with me. They are from Iwagakure so their lifestyle is just a little bit different from ours. They'll be here after school so we can get their schedules and books for when Monday comes around. Now, what I am asking is for all of you to come over tomorrow for a little while so he can get used to you and at least know someone besides me. And Itachi, if you can make it, try to get your brother to tag along. His brother is Sasuke's age as well."

_'That's not what I was expecting,'_ Itachi thought to himself. He thought Sasori would give them a description of the two, not just state that he wants us to meet them Saturday. He already knew all of that.

"So what do the little fuckers look like?" Hidan asked. _'Well, that was a start.'_

"Language," Kakuzu repeated.

"Yeah, and I said to shut up, you stingy bastard," Hidan spat.

"Yes, and if I had a-"

"Don't _even _start!" Hidan yelled back.

_'Lovely,' _Itachi thought. _'More attention drawn to us. Just what we needed.'_ Sasori sighed.

"Well, I don't really have an updated photo, but I do have one from five years ago, if you could care to look at that one."

"Seriously? You haven't gotten a recent photo?" Kisame asked.

"What's the point if they'll be here today?" Sasori asked as he flicked the picture onto the table, landing right infront of Itachi. He picked it up, finding himself looking at two blonde boys: one around the age of 12 and the other looking like he was 8. The older one seemed... feminine though. He flipped the picture over, finding _"Deidara; 12, Naruto; 8" _scrawled on the back. Itachi flipped the picture back over, looking at their faces.

The one whom he presumed was Naruto was smiling with his eyes closed. He looked like he had whiskers etched onto his cheeks and was wearing a black t-shirt with orange shorts. His hair was short and spiky, sticking up everywhere. The boy on the left was probably Deidara. He looked a bit like a female, his long blonde hair in a low ponytail (1) and some of it blinding his right eye from sight. He wore a big grin on his face, his visible eye closed (it looked like he wore a lot of eyeliner), and his left hand made a sideways peace sign. He was wearing a silver shirt accompanied with black pants. They both looked like they had a cheery disposition. Itachi slid the photo across the table and Hidan grabbed it before anyone else could.

"Holy shit! This dude looks like a freaking chick!" Hidan practically yelled.

"Hidan..." Kakuzu started.

"No!" Hidan yelled. The picture magically wove its way through the table until Sasori took it back.

"You guys will get a better look at them tomorrow, alright? Even I don't know what they look like now but if I look for a blonde kid with whiskers on his face and another blonde who looks likes he's wearing a lot of eye liner, I'll know."

"Well, I know I'll be there tomorrow, and if I'm going Sasuke will too. It's not really as if he does anything else," Itachi said, muttering the last part to himself. Kisame and Sasori still heard it though, Kisame snickering and Sasori smiling lightly.

"Good. At least I know someone's coming," Sasori said.

"Eh, might as well," Kisame said. "I wanna see what type of people you used to hang around with back there in Suna and Iwa."

"I have no other fucking thing to do so I might as well pretend I even give a shit," Hidan said.

"What about you, Kakuzu?" Sasori asked.

"Leaving on Saturday would mean me taking my car. Me taking my car would mean me wasting money."

"I'll fucking bring you!" Hidan yelled.

"Getting in the car with you would mean getting in a crash which would resort to going to the hospital which is expensive."

"Gah!" Hidan yelled.

"Kakuzu, just go with Hidan," Kisame said.

"Fine, but Hidan has to pay me five dollars," Kakuzu replied.

"What?" Hidan yelled.

"Hidan! Just do it!" Kisame yelled. Hidan sneered before he crossed his arms over his chest, muttering something about 'stingy bastards' and 'unworthy sacrifices.'

"Tobi will go! Tobi will be a good boy!" Tobi said.

"Zetsu?"

"I think I'll go. **No, I won't.** No, no, I want to go. **No, I don't want to go- **Yes, I'm going!- **No, I'm not**-"

"Okay... we'll see if you come or not. Just no scaring them, okay?" Sasori said.

"Will Leader-sama and Konan be there?" Itachi asked.

"I'd like to think so, yes. I've talked to them about it. It seems they were both given a week off from college so they'll be, hopefully, coming tomorrow." Back when all of them had started high school, they met up with two juniors and they formed an organization called Akatsuki. Basically, they were just a group that caused some trouble here and there and always stuck together. Their leader was Pain, but they all referred to him as Leader-sama and Konan was like the vice-president, in simple terms. The group had been together for about two years before Pain and Konan graduated and went off to college. They still keep in touch though.

"Finally. Those two were given a break and it can be just like old times," Kisame said. "For some reason, I think Deidara will be just fine. I just hope Itachi doesn't kill him." Itachi's eyebrow twitched slightly before he looked at the other boy.

"Why the hell does everyone think I'm going to kill the boy?" Itachi asked, quite curious himself. Kisame shrugged.

"He just looks like the type... you'd end up hating and wanting to kill on first sight," Kisame replied as if it was the simplest thing ever. Itachi glared at his friend.

"I doubt I would. I bet I won't kill him on first sight," Itachi challenged.

"If not first sight, then at least on the second sight," Sasori joined in. Itachi turned his glare to Sasori which only earned him a sly smile.

"You guys are unbelievable," Itachi said.

"Eh, the truth hurts," Kisame said, laughing at the Uchiha's glare.

"Whatever," Itachi said as the bell rang, signaling that 6th period was over with. Itachi got up from the table, saying goodbye to his friends before heading off to his locker. Next was 7th period. Only two more periods left and then he was home free for the rest of the day. He just really wanted this day to end.

* * *

The day had finally come to an end. Itachi was walking out to his car, looking through his bag to make sure he had remembered everything. Once he got to his car, he skimmed through his agenda quickly to check all of his assignments. He looked through his bag again and realized he had forgotten a book: Science.

Itachi quietly cursed to himself before placing his bag in the car and making his way back into the school. Itachi walked to his locker, opening it and rummaging for his science book and notes. _'Damn Sasori and his notes. Because of him, I forgot about the homework.'_ Itachi pulled out his science book and notes just as he heard Sasori's familiar voice fill the halls.

"Um, I believe your homeroom is over here... Oh, Itachi! What are you doing here?" Sasori asked as he rounded the corner, now looking at the Uchiha. Itachi raised his science book up by his head.

"I seemed to have forgotten my science book. Remind me never to pass notes with you again during class. Really makes me forget about my assignments," Itachi said. Sasori smirked before replying.

"Ah, I'll have to remember that." It was then that Itachi noticed that a boy around 17 was standing next to him. He had blonde hair, part of it tied in a high pony tail with the rest hanging down. Part of his hair covered his right eye, leaving his left the only one visible. He had bright, blue eyes and they seemed to be darkened with eye liner. He'd have to ask about that later. He looked pretty feminine, but his slightly muscular build proved different.

"Eh, Sasori-danna? Who's this?" the boy Itachi assumed was Deidara asked.

"Danna?" Itachi asked. Sasori looked at Itachi mouthin 'long story' before looking back at Deidara.

"Deidara, this is Itachi, a good friend of mine. He was coming over tomorrow anyway, but I suppose you guys get an early introduction," Sasori explained. Deidara blinked as he looked at Itachi before his face broke into a wide grin.

"Oh, I see. Well, nice to meet you, yeah!" Deidara said. Itachi raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Agreed. Has he gotten all of his books?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, he has. It seems he has a few classes with you and me. I won't be able to show him all of the classrooms so if he needs help could you-?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it,"Itachi replied before Sasori finished, causing the redhead to smile. Itachi looked back at Deidara only to find the blonde staring at him. Itachi shifted his weight before speaking.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Deidara looked at him for a few more seconds before voicing his reply.

"Doesn't Itachi mean weasel?" he asked. "Then again, you kinda do look like one." Itachi's twitch went unnoticed by the blonde, but was seen by the redhead.

_'So _that's _what he meant by "Don't kill him."'_ Itachi realized this was going to be a long school year.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Woot! I'm done! :D Well, I will most likely be updating this soon, so whoever is reading this, stay posted. Um, it was fun writing something different for once and these guys are just sooooo amazing. Again, sorry for grammar mistakes and OOC-ness. I tried, I really tried for my firstie with Naruto. So please give me some advice and such on how to improve. And if you see any grammatical errors, please tell me! My spellcheck sucks major dick balls. -_- So, onto mid-fic notes:_

_**(1)** The reason why I described Deidara's hair like that was because before he became a rogue Iwa-nin, he wore his hair like that. Yeah, seriously. I have the screenshots and his hair was like that so I described it like that. Therefore... its the way it is. But I changed his hair style back to his current one... well, as current as you can get. XDD_

_So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had a little writer's block halfway through to the cafeteria scene, but hey, you can't blame me. Lol I just made this story on a whim, but fun whim that I am willing to continue. XD_

_Please Review! 8DD_


	2. Chapter 2: Adjustment

_**Disclaimer:** And I, yet again, do not own Naruto. I thought we had already declared this. XD_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Woot! Next chapter, up top! :D Eh heh. Too bad Deidara isn't here. Then I'd harass him about his hands. X3 Either way... I can't believe I updated this fast. *_* First time in month since that has happened. Lolz Okay, so either way, I got some stuffs here. I'm making an... indented summary... thingy? Yeah, I dunno, yeah. XD _

_So, please read and review, tell me if there are any grammar mistakes and if any of the characters are OOC. And if they are OOC, PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN GET BETTER! You have no idea what is worse than making your favorite characters not themselves half the time. Dx So, read and review please, yeah. ;D_

_~ Kacey_

* * *

**Dare Me**_  
Chapter 2: Adjustment_  
((Started: August 4th/Finished: September 19th))

Itachi lazily opened his right eye only to squeeze it shut again. The sun had broken through his blinds, basking his room with sunlight. Itachi glanced at the alarm clock, groaning as he did so. It was 10 A.M. He needed to be at Sasori's at noon; it was time to get up. Itachi groaned as he sat up in bed. He never was and never will be a morning person, that was final. And first off, he had to take a shower to get ready and make sure Sasuke was up as well.

Itachi rummaged through his dresser, grabbing some clothes to wear for the day. After finding a black, long-sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans, and a purple and plaid button up t-shirt, he decided to trudge off to the bathroom for his shower. After he finished, he rolled his sleeves up to his elbows while he walked into the hall. One glance at the clock told him it was time for Sasuke to get up since forty-five minutes have already passed.

"Lovely. I get to deal with my 'charming' brother this morning. Joy," Itachi muttered with sarcasm, making his way to the younger Uchiha's room. Being the courteous brother he was, Itachi decided on knocking first. He received only silence as a reply which caused Itachi to sigh. Okay, so much for 'courteous brother.' Itachi did the next thing he _knew_ would wake up his 'precious otouto.' He slightly cracked the door open before slamming his foot into the door, causing it to fly open and crash into the wall. When the door came into contact with the wall, he witnessed his otouto bolt up into a sitting position, clearly having a heart attack.

"Good morning, otouto. How pleasant to see you awake this morning," Itachi said with fake sweetness. This earned him a deadly glare from the younger Uchiha.

"Good _morning_? What the _hell_, Itachi? You-"

"Language, brother," Itachi warned.

"You just kicked mydoor open! Do you have _any _respect for others?" Sasuke yelled.

"I knocked before I did anything," Itachi pointed out.

"That is _not _what I meant!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi inwardly smirked at his brother.

"Either way, I expect you to be ready in thirty minutes. I'll be making breakfast, so when you're finished come down. Then, we're heading over to Sasori's," Itachi said as he turned around. "Oh, and you better not go back to bed." Sasuke's glare faltered slightly before adverting his gaze.

"Fine," he seethed. Itachi smiled to himself.

"Good. See you soon, otouto," Itachi said as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Itachi pondered on what to make until he opened up the fridge. There he found milk, butter, eggs, cheese, and tomatoes. That pretty much made things obvious. "So, tomato and cheese omelets it is," he said to himself. "I still don't understand how he can consume all of those tomatoes. Doesn't he get indigestion from all the acid?" he mumbled to himself, truly curious about the matter. "'Suppose I shouldn't be complaining though. It _is _healthy, after all." Itachi grabbed the ingredients from the fridge as he prepared the omelet for Sasuke.

Thirty minutes later, Sasuke trudged into the kitchen fully dressed in a silver t-shirt with dark jeans. He stopped walking as he smelled the air, noticing the aroma. He raised an eyebrow at the older Uchiha.

"Tomatoes?" he asked.

"Ah," Itachi replied as he set the omelet in front of Sasuke. Itachi smiled slightly. "Hope you enjoy." Sasuke eyed it carefully.

"You didn't poison it, did you?" Sasuke asked. Now it was Itachi's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"And why would I have any reason as to poison your... tomato and cheese omelet?" Itachi asked.

"Well, there was that one time-"

"No, no. Never mind. Just eat it. I didn't poison it," Itachi said as he turned around.

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply before he started eating the omelet; he really seemed to really like it. "Arigatou." Itachi's eyes widened a bit.

_'Well _that's _a first. A thank you? From Sasuke? Whoa. Strange world,'_ Itachi mused to himself, his smirk unnoticed. Itachi grabbed a white mug to poor his coffee in. He then dropped three spoonfuls of sugar into the liquid and added some milk, stirring in the contents. He took a sip which caused Sasuke to grimace.

"You're going to get cancer from that," Sasuke bit out which caused Itachi to shrug.

"I don't care. It tastes good and that's all that matters," Itachi countered, taking another sip.

"And you're addicted to coffee," Sasuke deadpanned.

"And I'm addicted to coffee," Itachi agreed while sighing. Sasuke narrowed his eyes on his sibling.

"And why aren't you eating anything?" Sasuke asked.

"I am eating something," Itachi replied.

"Coffee is not a food," Sasuke said.

"I wasn't talking about the coffee."

"Sugar is not a significant source of nutrition," Sasuke retorted. "Sugar is _bad _for you. It gives you heart problems, you know?"

"You just don't like it because it's sweet," Itachi said.

"No, that's not what I- Damn it, Itachi! Eat something, anything! Just something with nutritional value. You're so anorexic it isn't even funny! You're dying!"

"I think you're hallucinating, otouto," Itachi said, standing up while holding his mug.

"I am not," Sasuke replied, eying his brother. Itachi raised an eyebrow before looking up at the clock; it was time to leave.

_'Wow, that time already? That was fast.'_ Itachi picked up Sasuke's empty plate and placed it in the sink.

"Anyways, it's time to go," Itachi said as he started walking towards the door.

"Oi! I'm not finished with you yet!" Sasuke half-yelled. Itachi continued out the door.

"Come, little brother." Sasuke glared as he grudgingly followed the eldest to the car.

* * *

Sasuke sat in the passenger seat with his arms crossed as Itachi drove to Sasori's home.

"I still don't understand why I have to go," Sasuke said darkly.

"Because Sasori asked us to... and I love torturing my 'cute, little otouto," Itachi said with fake sweetness while looking at his brother.

"I hate you," Sasuke seethed.

"I love you too," Itachi replied as he returned his gaze to the road.

"So, what does the kid my age look like?" Sasuke asked.

"He's blonde," was his reply. Sasuke waited for Itachi to continue, but he didn't.

"And?" Sasuke asked.

"'And' what?" Itachi replied.

"'And' what else?" the young raven explained.

"What do you mean, 'what else?'" Itachi replied again. Sasuke sighed irritatedly. Itachi was playing dumb... again.

"I _mean_, what else does he look like?" Sasuke half-yelled again. Making Sasuke angry was one of Itachi's favorite hobbies... yeah, he needed to get a life.

"Why so interested, Sasuke?" Itachi inquired. He noticed the hesitation in Sasuke's answer, proving that Sasuke didn't even know why himself.

"I just... want to know who I'm dealing with," Sasuke replied.

"Right," Itachi replied, clearly not buying the response.

"Whatever," Sasuke muttered, obviously not satisfied. Itachi silently chuckled.

"Well, if you _must _know, the picture was taken five years ago. For all I know, he could've dyed his hair pink." Sasuke cringed at the words.

"Again, whatever. I'll see when we get there."

"Alright then. Oh, and we've been warned not to kill them."

"Why would I-?"

"Just don't do it," Itachi interrupted. Sasuke grunted.

"You know, I'm really starting to get pissed off with you interrupting me every-"

"Oh, look! We're here! Wasn't that fast?" Itachi asked as he quickly parked the car in front of the house. Sasuke sat in his seat blinking until the previous event finally registered in his mind.

"Hey!" he yelled as he quickly unbuckled his seat belt and bolted out of the car. Itachi was already jogging up the steps towards the door when Sasuke had finally started to run up the sidewalk. Luckily, Sasori and Deidara had viewed the scene from the living room window so they sent someone to fetch the door before Itachi was grounded... literally.

Itachi raised his hand to the door to knock, but the door had already been opened. He looked down at who had opened the door to find a blonde boy around Sasuke's age. His hair was spiked up and his eyes were a pleasant blue. He looked at his cheeks to find they had whisker-like markings etched on them. He was also wearing an orange shirt with black shorts.

"So, you must be Naruto," Itachi said politely. Naruto's face broke into a grin.

"Yup! Believe it!" he said. Itachi laughed to himself. What a strange kid.

"Hey, you jerk-ah!" Sasuke yelled before stopping himself, seeing Naruto smiling at the doorway.

"So you two must be Itachi and Sasuke, right?" the blonde asked.

"Yes, we are," Itachi replied, smirking at his brother who had yet to say something other than calling him a jerk-off.

"Hey, I'm Naruto," he said to Sasuke.

"Sasuke," he finally bit out which caused Naruto to smile even wider, if possible. Sasuke adverted his gaze before he felt his arm being grabbed.

"Come on!"

"Wait, wha- Whoa!" Sasuke yelled as he was dragged into the house. Itachi chuckled and followed them inside. He decided to head over to the living room seeing as that is where Sasori and Deidara would most likely be; he was right.

"Hey, Sasori," Itachi said.

"Yo, Itachi," Sasori replied as he looked up from his magazine. Deidara was sitting next to him with a sketchpad and a pencil in hand.

"Hello, Deidara," Itachi said politely. Deidara looked up and smiled.

"Hey, 'Tachi, yeah," he replied as he set his sketchbook aside.

"Does he have any classes with us?" Itachi asked. Sasori set his magazine on the coffee table before nodding.

"Yeah. He has Science and English with us, History with you, Math with Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi. He has Art with me and I believe he also took French with you and he has lunch, gym, and health with everyone... and he took some other class..." Sasori looked at Deidara for help.

"I took an extra art class, yeah," Deidara said.

"Of course," Sasori joked causing Deidara to stick is tongue out.

"So when are the others coming over?" Itachi questioned.

"Well, they were supposed to be here by one but I'm not too sure about that. And I still think Zetsu is contemplating on whether he's coming or not. We'll know when Hidan and Kakuzu are here though," Sasori said.

"Definitely," Itachi replied. "How did we ever befriend them, mostly Hidan though?"

"I don't really know the answer to that one," Sasori replied honestly.

"Was it because of the strawberry jello?" Itachi questioned.

"I do believe so," was the redhead's reply. Sasori and Itachi lightly chuckled at the thought.

"Am I missing something here, yeah?" Deidara asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing much really. But speaking of missing, do any of you know where my foolish brother ran off to?"

"Well, when'd you last see him?" Deidara asked.

"Outside the door. Naruto had greeted us and-"

"Yeah, he's doomed," Deidara replied. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why?" Itachi asked.

"Naruto is helping Grandma Chiyo in the kitchen making cookies and such," Sasori replied. Itachi's eyes widened slightly.

"Sasuke? Cooking? Do you _want_ us all to die?" Itachi asked. The other two raised their eyebrows at the raven.

"What's wrong with Sasuke cooking?" Sasori asked.

"Remember that time I was in the hospital for a month?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah?" the redhead replied.

"It was because I ate something Sasuke made," was the raven's reply.

"You told us that it was because of an accident in the chemistry lab," Sasori replied, his features containing confusion.

"I lied," was his blunt reply.

"Then what about the burns on your arms and legs?"

"Those were from the fire."

"Fire? What fire?"

"... He set pancakes on fire; I was the one who had to put it out," Itachi replied grimly. "He couldn't even make toast. It was completely carbonated. He mixed yellow and red food coloring along with salt and cinnamon together to make it look normal. Then he soaked the toast in it! After putting butter on it, he gave it to me. He also tried to make bread. I'm surprised that didn't catch on fire. It looked normal but he added twenty table spoons of salt, a lot of sugar, for all I know, and a bunch of other unnecessary ingredients. Of course, not knowing any of this, I tried both and that's why I went to the hospital." Deidara and Sasori stared at Itachi dumbfounded.

"That's some talented brother you have there, yeah," Deidara said, obviously amused. Itachi looked at the blonde before sighing.

"I always knew he was out to kill me. I just don't know why." Deidara laughed softly as did Sasori and Itachi.

"Don't worry. Grandma Chiyo and Naruto are watching over him, so if he does happen to touch anything, he'd be supervised," Sasori said.

* * *

**-[Meanwhile, in the Kitchen]-**

Naruto had dragged Sasuke into the kitchen. Joy. The raven watched as Naruto was practically skipping around the kitchen and humming. An elderly woman was also in the kitchen mixing batter in a blue bowl. She looked up and smiled sweetly.

"Why, hello there. You must be Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's younger brother. Why don't you give us a hand with the snacks?" she asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke expectantly, waiting for him to agree. The Uchiha's face paled as he remembered the words his brother had told him at the hospital.

"_If I ever eat any of your 'creations' again for some demented reason, don't think I won't haunt you when I'm dead."_

Sasuke swallowed before looking at the older woman.

"Actually, I don't think I will-"

"Nonsense! You should help us! It's not like we can get all of this done by ourselves," Naruto said matter-of-factly. Sasuke only stared at the blonde strangely.

"Then why isn't your brother and Sasori in here helping?" he asked.

"I told my brother to just hang out with Sasori since they haven't seen each other in five years," Naruto replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Sasuke continued to stare at the blonde, somewhat becoming irritated. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on, help us!" Naruto said as he held up an apron that said "I love cupcakes" with chibi cupcakes on the front. You've got to be kidding.

"I'd rather not," Sasuke replied, causing the blonde's smile to falter.

"Well, why not?" he asked which caused Sasuke to sigh irritably.

"Because I can't cook," he finally said, weaving a hand through his chicken-like hair. The blonde blinked at Sasuke innocently.

"But we're baking, not cooking, dummy, so here!" he said as he threw the apron at the other boy. Sasuke wanted to bash his head off of the wall, but caught the apron nonetheless. He looked back up at Naruto and then back down at the apron before sighing. He might as well, since he knew he'd never be able to get out of this since the blonde is putting him up to this.

"Fine," the raven replied as he slid the cupcake apron on and glared at the blonde; he didn't like him already. _'If you die Itachi, just know it wasn't my fault.'_ Naruto's face lit up with a wide grin again as he practically jumped with joy.

"Alright, let's get crackin'. Believe it!" Sasuke stared bewildered as the blonde skipped around the kitchen. Naruto stopped and looked back over at Sasuke. "Well don't just stand there; do something!"

"What am I supposed to do?" Sasuke asked, truly not knowing what to do. Naruto looked to his left before holding up a green bowl and a whisk.

"Mix these ingredients together so we can start baking the cake," was his reply before shoving the bowl and whisk into the raven's hands. Sasuke only looked down at the items in his hands. He looked up to see the blonde already working on something else. Looking back down at the bowl, Sasuke sighed before placing it on the counter and began his attempt to mix the batter.

_'This is difficult,'_ Sasuke thought as he tried to stir it. Why the hell was he using a whisk though? Shouldn't he be using a spoon instead? That would make a whole lot more sense... to him, at least. The Uchiha tried as much as he could to stir the batter, but it only became more difficult.

"You're doing it wrong." Sasuke nearly jumped, _nearly_, at the sudden voice located behind him. Sasuke turned his head slightly to find Naruto behind him, looking at the whisk in his hand. Sasuke bit his lip to keep from voicing his smart remarks.

"I need a spoon," he said instead. Naruto shook his head.

"A spoon wouldn't give it the light and fluffy texture a whisk would. A whisk adds air to the batter, making it lighter; you're just using it wrong. Here..." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's right hand, the one that held the utensil. Naruto placed his other hand on the counter left of Sasuke. Feeling the blond's grip on his hand, Sasuke jerked it away.

"What are you doing?" he asked exasperatingly. Naruto only blinked at the raven.

"Helping you learn how to whisk the batter."

"You could've just showed me and then I could've done it myself!" Sasuke snapped.

"Yeah, but you won't really learn anything unless you actually learn the wrist motions. No offense, but if you're not the greatest chef, then you probably won't get it the first try," he replied. Sasuke looked at the blonde, thinking about what he said, and then sighed.

"Fine, but just this once," the Uchiha said bitterly, clearing not enjoying this one bit. The sooner he got out of this ridiculous apron, the better. Naruto, once again, gripped Sasuke's wrist and showed him how to whisk batter. Sasuke was dreading every second of the contact, wanting the batter to just get freaking whisked so he could leave... Though he had a feeling Naruto wouldn't let him. Damn. Sasuke looked at his hand holding the whisk realizing that he was very pale compared to the blonde. He also noticed that Naruto's hold on him was not painfully strong, but firm. It made him feel a bit like a girl. Double Damn.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that Naruto had stepped away from him, leaving him to whisk on his own. Naruto had a small smile on his face, pulling his hands behind his back and rocking on his feet. Sasuke looked at him indifferently as he continued to whisk the batter until realization dawned on him: Naruto was no longer behind him. Triple Damn. Wait, damn? What?

_'Maybe I should've taken Itachi up on that offer for getting my head checked after I fell on it last week.'_ Naruto only continued smiling as he went back to making what looked like muffins. After the batter became too thick to continue whisking successfully, Sasuke looked back at Naruto, holding up the bowl. He looked over at him with an innocent-looking face.

"Now what do I do?" the raven asked with a little smirk etching across his face. Maybe this could be a little fun, but perhaps a little... 'redecoration' was due?

* * *

"So, what've you been doing for the past five years?" Sasori asked.

"Didn't you ask me that question last night, yeah?" Deidara asked the redhead.

"No, I asked you _how_ you've been, Deidara."

"Oh, I see. Well, other than expressing my art and stuff, I've become more acquainted with motorcycles. They are such a thrill, un!" the blonde replied. Sasori raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Motorcycles?" Sasori asked. "Well, as long as you don't do anything rash, I suppose they're okay." Deidara smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I guess..." was his reply. Sasori's eyes widened as he looked at the blonde, Deidara nervously smiling. Itachi watched the entire scene; it was quite amusing.

"Deidara," Sasori said deathly. "Have you been... street racing again?" Itachi blinked. He wasn't expecting that.

"Well, ugh... yeah, pretty much," Deidara replied. Sasori's eyes narrowed and Itachi really thought he was going to lunge at any minute.

"Do you have any idea how I _despise_ that sport? It's dangerous and illegal! You could die, for God's sake! Do you have any care in the world about your well being and my nerves? Geez, Deidara..." Sasori said and he rested his elbow on his knee and held his forehead. Itachi decided to save Deidara from Sasori's wrath since he was sure it hadn't completely passed.

"If it makes you feel better, I've been in street races. Quite a few, to be honest." Deidara's face lit up and Sasori's eyes held surprise and horror.

"Itachi! You-... you've street raced before? How?" the redhead asked, too full of surprise to form an intelligent response. Itachi sighed before answering.

"I've been in about three different races in the past two months." Itachi watched with amusement as Sasori's face completely twisted in horror. "They are quite thrilling. I've placed from fifth to second in in the first two. Once I placed first, but that's a different story. But I do have to agree, they are quite dangerous."

"That's so cool, yeah! I didn't know you liked street races too!" Deidara said, a wide grin etched on his face.

"Well... not really, but yeah, they're pretty fun," Itachi replied, a small smile making its way on his face.

"What vehicle do you usually use?"

"I switch between a car and a motorcycle, but I usually use a motorcycle since it's easier and more comfortable to use."

"Wow, never thought you'd be the type for street races. This is just too awesome!" the blonde exclaimed. Itachi couldn't help but let his smile widen.

"I just needed a way to get away from life. Next thing I knew I was thrown into a street race, so I took advantage of it to just let off some stress," the Uchiha replied.

"Hey, maybe we can race against each other sometime, yeah? I wanna see how good you are." Itachi smirked at the blonde's remark.

"We'll see," he replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! Hold up! Itachi? Street racing? And I thought _you _were the logical one!" Sasori finally yelled.

"You thought wrong," Itachi replied, amused at the redhead's sudden outburst. Said redhead glared at the raven.

"Street racing is dangerous; Most of the contestants are drunk! You could've gotten killed. How do you think Sasuke would feel if you just suddenly died from one of the races? He'd be devastated!"

"Sasuke's a big boy now; he can take care of himself, and so can't I. Plus, I am not dead, so don't pull that trick on me. I'm not as stupid as you are imposing right now. I am an Uchiha after all, so I have a few tricks up my sleeve. You don't have to worry so much." From the looks of it, Itachi thought Sasori's head was going to explode; it was pretty red.

"I don't care! Just promise me that-" he was cut off as swearing could be heard from outside the door and soon enough, Hidan and Kakuzu entered the house by themselves.

"That was very reckless driving."

"I don't give a fucking shit! It was that old lady's fault from jutting out in front of me at eighty miles per freaking hour in the middle of fucking town! It was only fucking expected of me to speed after her fucking ass."

"I swear, you have road rage. And mind your language."

"Never, you stingy-ass bastard."

"If I had a-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sasori sighed before turning to glare at Deidara and Itachi.

"We'll talk later," he seethed before walking off to 'greet' the two new visitors. Itachi smirked before turning to look at Deidara, the both thinking the same thing.

_'We're in deep shit.'_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Woopah! I finally finished this chapter! :DD *dances* I thought I'd never get it done. XD Well, this chapter was a whooping 11 pages, so that's pretty good chapter wise for me. This would've been out sooner, but I had to babysit an 8 year old girl with ADHD until the day before school started and then when I went back to school, I was bombarded with work. Total suckage. :/ But I have a study hall 9th period so I try to get my work done then, so I'll have more time for fanfiction! :D I'm such a queer, I know. XDD_

_So, here's chapter 2 of 'Dare Me.' Any advice at all for me? I'd really appreciate it. And yes, Alicia. I stole the 80 miles per hour excerpt from your experience with... yeah, you know who. XD Hope you don't mind. Lol So, please review and tell me what you think, not just "Update soon" or "I love it!" There's nothing an author doesn't hate more than pointless reviews like that or no reviews at all... or grammar mistakes... so please R&R. xD _

_- Kacey_


End file.
